Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is a global system for mobile (GSM) network, which utilizes a GSM air interface. Enhanced GPRS is an extension of GSM technology providing increased data rates beyond those available in second-generation GSM technology. EGPRS is also known in the field as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and IMT Single Carrier.
Another example of wireless communication networks is CDMA2000 standard. Enhanced Voice-Data Optimized (EV-DO) is an evolution of the CDMA2000 standard that can support high data rates and can be deployed alongside voice services. EV-DO uses multiplexing techniques including code division multiple access (CDMA) as well as time division multiplexing (TDM) to increase both individual users' throughput and the overall system throughput. EV-DO is standardized by 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) as part of the CDMA2000 family of standards.
Recently, some wireless mobile equipment (also referred to as, e.g., mobile station, user equipment, etc.) have the capability to operate in multiple networks. Examples of such equipment include an access terminal equipped with dual subscriber identification modules (dual-SIM). Some dual-SIM access terminals can operate simultaneously on two different radio networks. One such device is referred to as a dual-SIM dual-active (DSDA) device. A DSDA device can be connected to two wireless communications networks (e.g., GSM and EV-DO) at the same time. However, due to the proximity of the RF transmitter and receiver of such device, transmission on one network may cause interference on the receiver's reception on another network when both transmission and reception occur at the same time.